You & Me
by Blair Leighton
Summary: This would begin as Season 2, in the Hamptons. Pretty much a Chuck and Blair. It's a work in progress..I haven't written in awhile but fell in love with the show and am a big CB fan! so its just a very little bit to see if it is worth continuing
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Bass sat by the pool, alone for the first time in a few weeks, just a glass of scotch and his thoughts; often a deadly combination. It wasn't habitually he let his mind wander but it seemed as of lately the only thing that had been on his mind was Blair. Maybe he had been foolish to not show up that day they were to leave for Tuscany…or maybe he did both he and her a favor. To think that they would work out was naïve, though they knew each other's true colors well, and to many he could give her everything her heart desired. On the inside, underneath all of the material things he felt like he had nothing to offer her- thought he kept to himself and always would. That morning Chuck had overheard a phone conversation of Serena's, no doubt to Blair. He learned Blair would be arriving that afternoon on the Jitney. His heart had somehow managed to sit in his stomach all morning, his throat was tight, and he felt antsy. How could one woman have such an effect on him?

Chuck was shaken from his thoughts when his step sister Serena approached him by the pool, unnerving him for just a moment. "Well well Chuck Bass alone...isn't this the sight! Where are the triplets? Or have we moved on to the little cabana girl on the beach today?" she said with a sarcastic smirk. She had little good to say to Chuck these days, not that she had ever too much to begin with but after what he did to Blair he had reached an all time low in her eyes and she would make sure he knew it every chance she received.

"Ha ha...aren't you cute. Where's Nate?" Chuck retorted, rising from his seat to pour himself another glass of scotch, he had to somehow get his wits about him before Blair arrived. He wasn't quite sure how this was going to play out but it was never smart for anyone to underestimate him, even himself. Serena rolled her eyes, "You know Chuck, you seem awful nervous this morning. This couldn't have to do with a certain person coming in to town to stay today could it?" she asked, digging a little. "Oh are Lilly and Bart coming to join us?" he replied, turning his back to her.

"Come on Chuck...I saw you this morning outside my door, you know Blair is coming. I also hope you know you blew it and she will never forgive you for what you did. So if I were you I would just save myself the embarrassment of public failure and leave her alone. I won't see her hurt like that again." Serena said in a stern voice as she pushed her long blonde hair away from her face, her gaze still not leaving him.

Chuck turned towards her now, placing his glass down on a pool side table and took a few steps in her direction, not backing down from her gaze. "Serena, if I were you I'd worry about my fake relationship with Nathaniel instead of sticking your nose in my affairs. Now if you will excuse me I believe I have some business to attend to." He said in his smug manner as he left her standing there.

The afternoon seemed to pass in a slow, crawling pace. He had tried to busy himself with television, the beach, anything to keep him going, but here it was, the time she would arrive. He showered, then dressed, making sure to look his best and in his trademark style. A bright polo, plaid linen pants and a sport coat, he couldn't show up looking anything less than what she would expect of him. He also couldn't look like an idiot who had sat around pining for her the entire summer long. He looked in the mirror at himself, satisfied he ran his fingers through his hair, grabbed the beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers and headed to where the Jitney would be dropping Blair off. What would happen next was out of his hands…a feeling he had never liked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blair Waldorf sat primly on the Jitney, hands folded in her lap, staring out the window as the town came into view. The Hamptons, the place where she would spend the last few days of her summer before returning to Constance and to her life, without Chuck. He somehow had managed to get the best of her when he never showed up, but she wouldn't let him see that…she couldn't. Slowly her ride came to a stop and everyone began to file off one by one, she opened her phone and placed a call, "Hey S, it's me, just getting in, I'm a little tired so I'm just going to get in and catch some z's. Brunch and shopping in the morning? " she said as she hung up, leaving Serena a voicemail and making her way off and onto the sidewalk. As the crowd began to part she saw him there, Chuck, a bouquet of flowers in hand, looking as if he just stepped right out of a magazine. For a moment in time Blair froze, the air from her lungs was taken and she had no choice but to stand there, lifeless feeling as if everything around her had just crashed down.

She looked more beautiful than he had even remembered, he watched her gracefully make her way off the bus and stand before him, a vision like none other he had seen before. Chuck extended the flowers out to her, a quiet gesture, unsure of what exactly to say to her first, the words stuck somewhere in the back of his throat unable to make their way forward. Blair only stared at him, her stillness suddenly broken as she shook her head, her brown eyes held no warmth at that moment, just a cool distant glare as she turned away and grabbed the lever of her luggage. She didn't want a car then, she didn't want anything or anyone, she just wanted away from him. She began to hastily cut through the crowd, pulling along her suitcase that she clearly had never toted far a day in her life, traveling down the sidewalk.

Chuck jogged after her, "Blair wait…just wait!" he called out running to her and grabbing her by the arm to pause her.

"Let go of me Chuck." Blair said, snatching her arm back, stopping and looking at him, cutting him with her eyes straight to the core.

"Blair just wait…we need to talk." He said, catching his breath and releasing her from his grip, he just wanted her to let him have a word, it was all he needed right now.

"I have nothing to say to you." Blair said as she stood in front of him, in control of her temper and trying to remember to stay cool right then, she could never let him see her vulnerable again, ever. He was the last person she every thought she would let in and once she did she had totally and completely given herself and he threw everything back at her. She would not make that mistake again. Nobody made a fool out of Blair Waldorf.

"Well I have things to say to you. Look I messed up, and I'm sorry. I just…" Chuck said, trying to squeeze in a few words, his mind was racing however.

"Save it Bass…I don't want to hear it. Look I'm fine. Sure you got me, I have to admit the first few days I spent waiting on you and then finally realizing you weren't coming, they hurt. But like all wounds I healed and you probably saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life anyways. Who would have believed we could have actually been able to make it as a real couple? Nobody, so thanks Chuck. Now if you will move out of my way I have things to do that don't include standing out on the street corner like some townie for the rest of the evening." Blair said, gathering up her luggage again and moving away from him, not looking back even once.

Chuck stood and watched her until she was out of his sight. Could she have really been right? Did he do her a favor by staying behind and not being with her? Somehow he just couldn't believe that, though he was sure many people would agree with that sentiment. He always got what he wanted, and right now he wanted Blair. He'd show her somehow that she was wrong, they could make it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"If you really knew how I spent my summer, well you'd be shocked. I mean me, Blair Waldorf in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and all I could do was stay in my room, in bed, watching movies and eating chocolate. It was pathetic, but no one can ever know that Serena." Blair said, shooting her best friend one of her famous glares. She could not ever have Chuck Bass knowing just how much damage he had done to her.

"B, really my summer was no more entertaining than yours I promise. I just busied myself around here, when really all I could think about was Dan." Serena replied, sinking down into the lounge chair. It was another typically beautiful morning, it was quiet right now, a rarity so she was enjoying the time of catching up with her friend, hoping to get her out of her chuck funk.

"S really? You can't compare a Chuck situation to a Dan situation…I mean Chuck is so Chuck and Dan…well need I say more?" Blair asked, her face scrunched up in disgust. "You mean to tell me you, Serena, sat all alone up here, doing nothing but lounging on the beach, shopping and sleeping ALONE? "

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Serena laughed. "I don't know, for the first time I'm actually ready for summer to be over, get back to life."

Truthfully Blair did to, to an extent, she missed Dorota and her home, and the ever day of her life, but in many ways a return to the norm meant a return to seeing Chuck daily and she wasn't sure just yet how that was going to work, after all seeing him for those few moments the night before nearly wrecked her. Blair nodded, just as Nate Archibald approached the pool.

"Blair…didn't know you were in yet, when did that happen?" Nate asked as he leaned down and kissed her cheek and took a chair on the other side of Serena. He did still look as handsome as ever, he probably always would to her. But even with that said, unfortunately that excuse of a human being Chuck had managed to wrangle her heart from her, and even if they weren't together she didn't necessarily have it back again.

"Last night. So how's your summer been Archibald, you've been quiet." Blair asked, just trying to make conversation, granted they were okay now, she still struggled with how to be towards him. They were childhood sweethearts and you didn't just lose someone like that completely.

Nate had kept a low profile, everything with his father hit a little too hard and he had just wanted to escape from everything. "Yeah…well it was much needed." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Serena during this time had gotten a phone call and slipped away quietly, but something told her that would probably cause little distraction. Between Nate and Blair the mood had just taken a downward spin. She felt bad enough for herself, sitting there between the two of them was a bit too much even for her to handle.

"Hey, you uh…wanna take a walk on the beach or something; get some ice cream or something?" Nate asked, just feeling like needing a friend right now. He had missed her. He was okay now about the thing between Chuck and Blair. He had been surprised his friend had taken a little plunge, let alone with Blair. Now he just needed a friend and she just happened to be there.

"That would be wonderful." Blair said standing, pushing her sunglasses down over her eyes, and taking his arm and together they headed off to walk to the beach. She just needed all the friends she could get right now and any distraction was welcomed to her at this point.

And there, from the depths of the shadows of the house lurked Chuck Bass, watching the pair as they made their way down to the beach, his eyes fixated upon them. He had lost her once; he wouldn't lose her again, not even to his best friend Nate.


End file.
